


i will keep you safe

by wolfstarsgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, i don't even ship them i made this for my friend, this probably isn't the best because i am shit with romance but i tried!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsgalaxy/pseuds/wolfstarsgalaxy
Summary: regulus runs away with sirius to the potters', and james reassures him that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	i will keep you safe

“Let’s get you two to bed,” Euphemia Potter said gently to two out of the three young boys in front of her. “I’m sure it has been a long night, and some rest would be good for you right now.”

“I can show them where to sleep,” Euphemia’s 16 year old son, James, spoke up. “Mum, Dad, you guys head back to bed.”

Mrs. Potter and her husband, Fleamont, looked at one another, before Mr. Potter started to talk. “Alright. Sirius, Regulus, if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask any of us.”

The two boys in question nodded, and then James’s parents were off down the hall. 

James turned to the older of the two boys. “Sirius, I assume you remember where the guest bedroom is?”

Sirius Black let out a chuckle. “Of course I remember. I mean, I thought we already considered it  _ my  _ room instead of a guest one.”

“Right, right, silly me,” the boy turned to look at Regulus for a quick moment, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, Sirius you can head up there. I’ll show your brother where he’ll be staying and my room as well so he knows where I am if anything happens.”

The older of the Black brothers nodded, before stepping forward to pull his best friend into a hug. “Honestly, I can’t thank you enough for letting us come here. It’s really late, but there wasn’t any other good time for the two of us to run away and-”

James pulled out of the hug and rested his hands on Sirius’s shoulders. “It’s alright. Don’t feel bad at all. I’ve always said that you two can come to us whenever, and I meant it every single time I said it.”

Sirius nodded before turning to his younger brother and hugging him as well. “Everything is gonna be okay. Trust me, Reg.”

“I trust you, Siri. You know that.”

The older pulled back and smiled, before heading off the hallway to his room. 

James and Regulus stood together in silence, watching the boy walk off and out of view. Once Sirius’s footsteps were unable to be heard, James spoke. “I suppose we should go, too.”

“I suppose you’re right,” the 14 year old spoke in a small, almost shy voice. 

James chuckled and placed his hand on one of Regulus’s shoulders. “Here, I’ll lead you to my room first.”

The boy nodded, and the two started walking down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, James’s hand unmoving, staying on top of the younger’s shoulder. Regulus glanced at it as the other boy started rubbing circles onto his shoulder with his thumb. There was no change in James’s face as he started doing so, but Regulus knew for sure that his face was red; he could practically feel the heat on his face. 

The boys reached James’s room not long after. The older opened the door so Regulus could see inside, but neither stepped in.

“Here’s my room. I’ll have my door shut, but please don’t hesitate to just come in and wake me up if you need anything.”

Regulus nodded. “Alright. Is the guest room I’m staying in far from here?”

“Nope!” James exclaimed. “It’s just down the hall.”

The 16 year old guided the other down the hall to the other guest bedroom, that hand still placed on Regulus’s shoulder. 

“And here we are,” James said softly once they reached their destination. The two boys walked in the room, the white walls and lavender blankets on top of the bed very much contrasted Regulus's old room back at Grimmauld Place; black and dark green had basically thrown up in there. 

The 14 year old boy stepped in the room and sat on the bed, his pale hand brushing on top of one of the pillows, while James stayed by the door, his hands twisting together in an almost nervous fashion. 

“Well, uhm,” the boy stood in the doorway reached up and adjusted his glasses, before fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, “if you’re all set, I’ll just head back to my room now. Goodnight, Regulus. Sleep well.”

“Wait, James!” Regulus’s voice was the loudest it had been all night. He cleared his throat before speaking again, much quieter. “Could you stay for a bit?”

“Of course, of course!” Regulus swore he saw James’s hazel eyes practically light up. 

The boy stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him, before sitting on the bed with Regulus, making sure to keep a few feet between them. 

“I can’t do this,” the younger boy spoke after a minute of silence.

James furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“I can’t. They’re going to find us, James. Sirius and I will have to go back.”

“Regulus, your family won’t find yo-”

“Yes, they will. Even if it takes some time, they’ll find us. We’re gonna have to go back.”

“Reg-”

“Mother will force us back. I know she will. She wouldn’t let us get away this easily.”

Regulus felt the bed dip beside him and a hand land on his shoulder. His dark eyes met James’s hazel ones. “Listen to me. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”

“But-”

“No,” his voice was soft but still had a sense of authority to it. “Don’t think about it, alright? You’ll be safe here. Sirius will keep you safe.  _ I  _ will keep you safe.”

“You will?”

“Don’t doubt me, Reg. I’ll protect you with my life,” James smiled. “You are so, so brave and strong, and you running away from those terrible people proves it. I couldn’t imagine being as brave as you are.”

Regulus looked at him, his mouth slightly open and his face starting to turn pink. He closed his mouth and let himself smile for the first time that night.

He placed his hand on top of James’s, before moving it off his shoulder and sliding closer, placing his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. James paused for a second, looking down at Regulus. His dark complexion slowly turned red as he laid his head on top of the other boy’s.

The older reached for Regulus’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. At that moment, Regulus felt like he was on fire, James’s hand burning in his cold one.

After a comfortable silence, Regulus spoke. “Thank you, James.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

The younger boy pulled back and looked at the Gryffindor. “I believe I’m ready to go to sleep. Could you stay here until I fall asleep? I still don’t want to be alone.”

James smiled and stood up, slowly releasing Regulus’s hand. He grabbed the chair from the desk that was across the room, and sat next to the bed. 

The younger boy got himself situated under the covers, facing away from James before speaking again. “Thank you for saying all of that stuff to me. Your words truly meant a lot to me. If I’m being honest, they mean the world to me.”

“ _ You mean the world to me, _ ” James decided against saying that, instead replying with, “of course. Sleep well, Regulus. You deserve it.”

“Goodnight, James.”

Regulus fell asleep shortly after. James quietly stood up, returning the chair he had been sitting on to where it was before. He stepped toward the bed, bending down and pressing a light kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, love. Sleep well,” James whispered, before backing out of the room, gently closing the door, and returning to his own room.


End file.
